The Annoying One Who Loved Her
by LoraKim
Summary: SakuKiba . Kiba is a real ladies man. Sakura finds that annoying. But as new teams were picked for the Chuunin exams, and they're put together, she has to cope with him. But how do they really feel about each other? My Fist Fanfic. Review please?
1. Pick the teams!

**The annoying one who loved her.**

"Sakura!" Ino shouted through the open window of the pink haired girl's home.

"I'm coming Ino!" She heard a reply. "Keep your pants on." Sakura mumbled to herself, pulling her leggings up and tying her shoes. Running down the stairs, she shouted goodbye to her mother and slammed the door.

"About time, Forehead." Ino huffed, catching up to Sakura in two strides. "You didn't want to be late getting assigned…" Suddenly reality caught Sakura up.

"Wait, assigned? That's today!?" she exclaimed to her blonde her friend. Ino winced at her voice and nodded to answer her.

"I'm going with my Shika-kun!" The blonde sighed happily. Her eyes going glazing over as she entered a daydream.

"You are?" She asked, awakening Ino from fantasy.

"Oh yeah" Ino smirked and winked. "It's not guaranteed, but fate has its way!"

The two girls talked all the way to the academy, and saw all their friends waiting around for the results.

"SAKURA-CHAN! INO!" A noisy blonde yelled as loud as he could.

"Naruto." Both girls chirped unenthusiastically. Naruto pulled up in front of them, smirking his usually grin with hands behind his head.

"So! Aren't you totally psyched! I mean! We're getting our Chuunin teams! At last!" As he rambled on, Both of the girls attention drifted away from him.

Ino spotted her 'Shika-Kun' sitting under a tree. He was probably asleep or deep in thought. More chance he was asleep, Ino giggled in her head.

Sakura's eyes darted around, looking for a distraction. From person, to person, she couldn't find anyone interesting enough to catch her attention.

"Oh Kiba-Kun! Your so funny!" A shrill voice echoed around the hall. Suddenly, Naruto stopped talking and turned around.

It was the school's latest couple. Kiba and Karin.

'What in Earth does he see in her?' Sakura scowled in her mind, not noticing that she was staring directly at Kiba.

"Jealous, forehead?" Her friend chuckled. Switching back to the room, the pink haired girl looked around to Ino.

"What?" She shockingly gasped. "Who? What? Me? No, I'm not jealous of _her._" Sakura covered up, Naruto accepted the response and walked off to find more friends, but Ino smirked cunningly at Sakura.

"Suuuuure…" She sarcastically commented. "Don't worry, Sakura. Karin will be lucky if it lasts a week. You'll get your turn sooner or later." Her face turning red, Sakura's eyes shot open at Ino's reply.

"Eurgh, no thanks. I don't want to be one of those Kiba fan girls or ex-girlfriends." She finished, before the blonde elbowed her in the ribs.

"Excuse me!" Ino spat "I happen to be one of those ex-girlfriends your bashing!" At the moment Neji walked past he commented on her outburst.

"Yeah, and we all know how well that turned out miss- please take be back, fan girl of the century." Causing Ino to get into her usual anger.

"Hey Mr- no pupils, come back here and say it to my face!" She ranted, storming after the long haired boy. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her, as she pulled Neji's long brown hair which pulled him to the floor.

'If he was a girl, this would be one hell of a bitch fight!' Inner-Sakura mocked inwardly, she didn't realise who was approaching her.

"I think you should restrain your friend, she's going to get pummelled by Neji, even if she is a girl." A suave voice said to her. An unhappy scowl spread across Sakura's face as she realised who it was.

"She can do what she wants, she doesn't need me to look after her. Kiba." The pink growled. Turning to her side to face him, she couldn't help but notice all his adorable features. His big, brown puppy dog eyes, that sexy smile, that fabulously toned body…wait. What was she thinking? Did she really want to be just another 'Kiba ex'? No, Sakura had more self respect that that. Well…she thought she did.

"Akamaru!" Kiba jumped, as his puppy flew from his hooded jacket into Sakura's arms. Startled Sakura caught the dog with moments to spare as Kiba smirked playfully down at her.

"I think he likes you" He swooned, picking the dog from his hands.

"Yeah, well, he can probably smell my cat. Dog's have good nose's." She answered, her voice seemed uninterested by him.

"Oh, you have a cat?" He asked, placing his puppy above his head, into his hood once more. She nodded, eyes fixed anywhere but on him.

"Well, maybe our pets should get together. Get to know each other. Like on a date." Kiba flirted, Sakura caught sight at his sexy…uh, well presented eyes.

"Uh…"She began, before being interrupted by a loud voice.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto bellowed once more. She could see his hand waving erratically in the air to catch her attention. Darting in and out hundreds of teenagers, he finally skidded to a halt in front of her and Kiba.

"Sakura-Chan! I- hey wait. I thought you hate Kiba?" Naruto disrespectable asked in front of him. Sakura stuttered and blushed madly, her eyes looked up at the brown haired boy in an attempt to explain it to him.

"Hey, she may be able to resist me. But my dog can't resist her." He winked back at her, with those words he wandered off, and was quickly latched again by Karin.

"Oh." Naruto confusingly added. Watching the young hotshot walk through the crowd. "Anyway! Iruka-sensei is giving out the team squads in a minute!" He resumed, placing his hands around his head in his usual stance. "So c'mon! We want to get to the front!" Naruto took Sakura's wrist and ran through the students quickly. Somehow Sakura managed to scavenge Ino away from attacking Neji, who took a hold of Tenten, who had Neji by the scruff of the neck, and it ended up being our favourite group of ninja's pushing and shoving their way to the front of the crowd.

"Welcome, Chuunin!" Iruka hollered over the crowd. All went silent. Apart from Naruto who was chuckling away at the front facing his ex-sensei. "Naruto." Iruka grinned down to him.

"As you all know, I'm here to announce the new Chuunin squads to all of you." Taking a long, thick scroll from his back pocket and revealed it to the Chuunin's.

"Next!" Iruka said, as the next newly formed squad left the room, leaving only six students left: Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba. Sakura prayed to Kami that she was with Ino, or Naruto at least.

"Team 9- Ino, Shikamaru-"

"Yes!" Laughed Ino triumphantly, catching the attention of the other five who stared at her strangely. "Uh, Carry on!" She finally and embarrassingly giggled to Iruka. Sakura shook her head, smiling.

"Yes, uh. Team 9- Ino, Shikamaru and…" Sakura begged in her head for the last person in team 9 to be her. There was no way she could survive being stuck in a group with any combination of Naruto, Neji or even Kiba!

"And Neji!" Iruka finished, rolling his scroll back up, he grinned down to the remaining 6.

"What? No!" Ino and Sakura jointly shouted. Ino complained about Neji being in her group. But she could hardly complain, she got her wish: Shikamaru was in her team.

But Sakura…Stuck with Naruto and…Kiba. This was her nightmare.

"Okay teams, your free to go! Remember to turn up at the training grounds tomorrow, but for today you can prepare, get to know your team, relax if you need too." Iruka turned around and left the hall, so did Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. The two girls left either stunned or annoyed by a team member.

"Neji."

"Kiba."

"Yeah?" Kiba cheekily replied to Sakura saying his name. Forgetting he was there, she turned to him, blushing.

"Oh, uh. Nothing, Kiba!" She smiled innocently as the dog lover left the room. As the two friends looked over at each other, they nodded in unison.

"Flower shop."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. To the rescue!

**The annoying one who loved her.**

"I don't believe it!" Sakura blurted out, pacing the floor of Ino's parents flower shop.

"Sakura, Darling." Ino's mother soothed, placing a tray with two decorated cups of tea on the counter that Ino stood behind. "Your going to ware that spot of floor out. What's your problem?"

"It's nothing, Mom." Ino answered for Sakura, picking up a cup of tea, she sipped it gently, smirking up towards her mother. Ino's mom nodded and left the room, obviously the girls wanted a private talk.

"You heard my mom, stop pacing the floor, your giving me a headache." Ino glared at her pink friend.

"Sorry." She retorted to her blond friend, walking over to the counter, she held her head in her hands.

"Look, your going to have to get over this Kiba thing" Ino told her, Sakura raised her head to look at her.

"Just like I'm going to get over Neji-Girl!" She smiled, slurping her tea once more.

"But you have Shikamaru to distract you…I have…Naruto." She head-desked the counter, causing a bang.

"Sakura!" Ino hissed for making the loud noise, putting her cup down, she sighed. "Look, you'll be going on missions with him, training and probably going to restaurants and bars with him! Your going to have to get used to it."

"Your right…" Sakura sighed sadly. "I'll make a fresh start. Get to know him."

"Great!" Ino beamed. "Now. Mop the floor where you've been walking, you've made it dirty." She mocked, handing Sakura a mop. Taking the mop she waked over to the floor where she'd been pacing, she was interrupted by the bell hanging over the entrance door ringing.

"Ino! Is Sakura-Chan here!" The obvious Naruto bellowed upon entering the store. Without talking, Ino pointed to Sakura, who stood looking at Naruto like he was stupid.

"Oh!" He chuckled "Sakura-Chan! Kaka-Sensei needs our help. He needs you to get to the forbidden forest…now!" He bolted out the door when he finished, leaving Sakura to run after him.

"Later forehead!" Ino shouted as she left the store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink haired Chuunin ran swiftly to the entrance of the forbidden forest, on arriving she saw Kakashi-Sensei talking to Naruto, whilst reading his little orange book of course.

"Kaka-Sensei!" Sakura puffed when she reached him.

"Sakura, the Akatsuki have recently struck inside the forest." Kakashi began. Naruto nodded in agreement along with his words. "Word is that they have been seen around here. They may put the next league of Genin in jeopardy. Tsunade wants them caught."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, cracking his knuckles.

"Alive. Naruto." Sensei finished, making Naruto's face drop. As the trio began to walk in, Sakura froze.

"Where's Kiba?" She scoffed. "Didn't bother showing up? Too busy with his whore of a girlfriend?"

"No, he's already inside searching." Kakashi taunted her, not taking his eyes from the book. The pink girl gave a 'humph' and continued into the forest to complete the mission.

"Now. Split up. Meet back here in five hours, no exceptions." Kaka-Sensei hushed to them both. "If you run into an Akatsuki member, don't attempt to take them on by yourself. Stall, wait for assistance from one of us." The two team member nodded and gave a 'Hai' before parting ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wandered around, for what felt like hours. She looked up the sky, past the trees to see the position of the Sun.

"Must be getting late." Sakura talked to herself. Jumping up into one of the tallest trees, she lay against the bark and looked up once more.

"Must be at least 9pm now."

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" an unknown voice eerily called out. Startling the pink girl, she stood up and drew a Kunai from her pocket. "Oh, Sakura put it away." The voice droned.

"How do you know my name?" She called out, not knowing where this voice was coming from. Then she felt it, her body tightened, fear felt like it was taking over her. And in they came.

"Akasuna no Sasori." She hissed through her teeth at him. His red hair messily curved around his face as his eyes shone though the strands. He landed lightly in front of her, pulling her with his chakra strings to make her stand up straight.

"Sakura, Sakura. What is a pretty girl like you doing alone in such a…scary place, Hm?" He taunted, knowing full well he could be caught any moment. But he didn't care. Twitching his little finger, Sakura jolted upright, unable to move any part of her. Sasori edged closer to her, watching her as she panicked inwardly to herself.

"S-sa" Sakura stuttered, her eyes staring directly into Sasori's evil eyes. A small smirk appeared on his face, as he leaned in towards her. Just as she was about to scream, he sealed her lips with his. Sakura was stunned by his reaction that even when he parted from her she couldn't conjure up any words to say to him.

"Now then." The red haired Akatsuki chuckled slyly, pulling out a deadly needle from one of his cloak pockets he slowly tore Sakura's skirt. No matter how many times Sakura glared, hissed and tried to run away, she couldn't do anything. His chakra strings were far too powerful. Sasori moved the needle up to her neck, hushing her whimpers that she tried to cry.

"Now, Sakura. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He whispered into the cherry blossoms ear, slitting the front of her shirt slightly more open with each word. When out of nowhere a Kunai broke his hold over the girl.

"Your right!" The saviours voice called out from behind the S-ranked ninja.

"Kiba!" Sakura finally shouted freely. Her body wobbled with the freedom from Sasori's hold, as the red haired ninja turned to face her rescuer.

"And you are…?" Sasori half-heartedly asked the triangle faced boy.

"That doesn't matter." He snarled back, picking his faithful pet from his jacket, he placed Akamaru on the floor.

"Akamaru! Guard!" With Kiba's command, his dog stood upright with hairs standing on end, growling and snarling at the dangerous Akatsuki. But before much more could happen, Sasori vanished into thin air.

As Akamaru returned to Kiba's hood, the young, canine-like Chuunin walked over to the pink haired girl.

"You alright, Sakura?" He asked, with poise in his voice. All he received was a half-sure 'ha' before Sakura passed out. Luckily he caught her before she hit the cold hard ground.

"Heh, I guess not, eh?" Kiba laughed to himself, holding the unconscious girl in his arms. He fixed her position and began to carry her bridal style, carrying her back to the village.

"I know, you may not be able to hear me, right?" He said randomly. With no answer, a cheeky smirk spread on his face.

'Great' he thought to himself as he walked. "Akamaru! Watch dog." He ordered once more, as his pet jumped from his head and began to scout the area as they walked back to the village.

"So, as I was saying Sakura. That day, back when we we're all Genin, you know, the day I starting dating Ino…yeah." Kiba sighed. "That day, you wore that new perfume. I don't know if you borrowed it from Ino, but you defiantly pulled it off better than her. And you had that new kimono, the pink one with the white petals on it." He reminisced as he chattered amongst himself and his unconscious team member.

"Yeah…that was the day. The day I fell in love with you." Suddenly Akamaru barked fiercely catching Kiba's attention.

"Sakura-Chan!" A familiar voice bellowed. Kiba shook his head in disbelief as he saw Naruto crash through the trees.

"Naruto, over here." The brown Chuunin called back. Naruto bounced over to him, and noticed Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! What happened Kiba, what did you do!?" The blonde hollered angrily. Kiba backed away slowly, showing his canine-like teeth.

"Hey, hey!" He seemed to bark back at him. "I didn't do anything! In fact, I saved her!"

"Saved her?"

"Yeah!"

"Saved her? From who?" The dizzy blonde asked. If Kiba wasn't carrying the girl he just confessed his love for, he would have face palmed himself…or punched Naruto for being so stupid.

"From the Akatsuki dude, the red haired one." He told Naruto, who was satisfied with the answer.

"Now c'mon Naruto. Help me get her to the hospital."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Her dreary voice crackled. The two boys in the room jolted when they heard her.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto howled happily. Jumping up and nearly attacking the poor girl. "You're awake!" he beamed at her.

"I was asleep?" Sakura asked hazily, glancing around. "Am I…in a hospital?" Her blonde friend nodded frantically at her, he was just happy he was awake.

"Yeah, Kiba rescued you! From Sasori the S-rank ninja." He told her. Sakura's eyes looked over at Kiba, standing near the door. Then she remembered something.

'_that was the day. The day I fell in love with you'. _

'Was that a dream?' Sakura thought. She didn't realise that she was still staring at him.

"Uh, Sakura-Chan? What are you doing?" Naruto asked unsurely, breaking Sakura's gaze.

"Huh? Oh" She blushed hot pink, finally breaking her eyes from Kiba as he began to walk over.

"Come on, Naruto." He plainly said. "We should leave. She needs to rest." Kiba placed Akamaru in his hood as he took Naruto's arm and dragged him from Sakura's hospital room.

"Later Sakura-Chan!"

"Bye Naruto" The cherry blossom replied as he left. Kiba turned around to close the door behind him.

"Later Sakura." He smirked, closing the door.

"Kiba?" Sakura quickly spat out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Uh." She thought, freezing in her words. 'Should I ask?' she confronted herself. 'No, what if it was a dream. He'll think I'm a stalker…' 'Or it might have been real.' 'no' 'yes'. With this long conversation in her head, Kiba got slightly worried.

"Uh, Sakura?" He repeated, looking concerned down to her, he began to walk closer to the bed.

'Quick! He's getting closer! Say something.' She panicked as he leaned down to her level.

"Oh, uh" Sakura began to stutter, blushing slightly at him being so concerned over her. "Nothing! Kiba, nothing!" She nervously smiled. His cocky smile returned to his face as he stood up straight again.

"Oh. Alright, then." He winked, walking to the door once again. "See you later, Sakura." he finalized, closing the door.

"Yeah…" She shyly whispered to herself. "Later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 2.**


End file.
